Lost In Hueco Mundo
by akamaru1212
Summary: ichigo becomes an arrancar to defeat Aizen and becomes the king of Hueco Mundo but toshiro is faced withe the option to stop him... this is my first story its a work in progress please review so I can improve.
1. the reborn shadow

Hitsugaya stared at his shadow wondering about how ichigo became the new king of hueco Mundo.

After Aizen death ichigo took over as aizens replacement, he knew that it was wrong to go through with

ichigo's plan to turn him into an arrancar after we stole hogyoku from aizen and turning it against him

by first turning ichigo into a hollow, then an arrancar. Toshiro had never seen such power, ichigo's

spiritual pressure was making it hard for toshiro to move. Ichigo looked at toshiro and said" Don't worry

I will avenge all the people who he wronged and please destroy the hogyoku so no more arrancar can be

created" . Toshiro smiled " ok but come out of their alive", ok it's a deal said ichigo charging straight in

Aizen stronghold . Toshiro trembled about how different his friend looked he thought and tried to

comprehend all the details of his transformation. He closed his eyes and thought of him a mask on the

side of his head and a whole in the center of his chest and a white arrancar uniform, and with bright

yellow eyes. This thought scared toshiro sinceless.

Toshiro woke from his thought when Matsumodo ran in his office. "w-what do you want" said

Toshiro " Sorry captain but miss Kuchiki would like to speak with you about the incident that ocurred all

those weeks ago. Ok thought toshiro I might as well explain to her what happened, He closed his eyes

and walked past his lieutenant feeling like a beaten down dog. As he walked into a the kuchiki manor

byakuya walked out of the shadow and glared at hitsugaya with disgust in eyes. Toshiro toured his gaze

from him and walked into Rukia's room. She was in the bed " Captain can you please tell me why ichigo

decided to do something so foolish?" I don't know said toshiro but I think he knew that he couldn't beat

Aizen at his current level even though he stole we stole the hogyoku he still wanted to finish him and I

couldn't talk him out of it" Oh I see said rukia acting as if she lost a piece of her self. Rukia grew silent she then ended the long silence by Bursting out in tears.

Toshiro knew he could no console her, so he walked out of the room and began going back to his division, but was confronted by byakuya

"what is it said toshiro byakuya look at him and said" so you turned kurosaki into that arrancar and i hope you can be the one to put him down if necessary.

Toshiro eyes widend what do you mean by that toshiro said in confusion. "If ichigo gains to much power you have to be the one to finish it" said byakuya

w-what do you mean said toshiro as his eye widend, 'WHAT don't look surprised all I mean is if he gains to much power you half to know how to get rid of him" said byakuya.

Toshiro then continued to walk away by putting his hands in his pockets nonchalantly and slowly walked away. But on the inside he had one big question stirring in his mind. _If ichigo goes out of control_

_with power will I have the strength to put him down? ..._


	2. Fears realized

**Chapter 2: Fears Realized**

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo, ichigo had killed aizen and he was sitting in aizen throne, still resting from his hard battle with Aizen. Nel walked in and said are you ok my king, ichigo smirked "you don't have

to be so formal Nel". Well im sorry but I just wanted to know why you don't want to go and see your family or your friends said Nel. Because I don't want them to see me like this said ichigo. What! Said Nel

in confusion "why are you acting like your scared of what they think you saved the entire soul society and you own town". But I still can't let them see me like this it just would not seem right so I'll just

stay here. Is that a good enough answer said ichigo smugly.

Nel then walked out of ichigo's throne room, she was full of doubt wondering why ichigo thought the way he did about this situation. She wondered why he made this decision but did not want to try to

see his friends no matter what. She thought that know matter how much he has changed he was still the same ichigo as before, but she then shook those thoughts out of her mind and had a sudden

idea she thought that it was a good idea to name ichigo the new king of Hueco Mundo so she decided to give him a coronation so he could feel more at home there. Ichigo said a grimmjow good to see

you again. So your still alive said ichigo, you know you didn't try to kill me you just wounded me pretty bad said grimmjow smugly. {silence} grimmjow then broke the silence by saying, so your the new

king of Hueco mundo and an arrancar, I guess you move up in the world said grimmjow laughing. Ichigo then increased his spiritual pressure to scare grimmjow and it worked grimmjow could barely

move or even talk. Grimmjow then fell to the ground laughing and said no wonder you the king, but anyway grimmjow said I would love to have a rematch ichigo laughed and said your on but not right

now,Grimmjow then walked away and ichigo closed his eyes and went to sleep in his throne.

In karakura town ichigo's friends where gathered around kisuke's table talking about what happend in Hueco Mundo at the table sat orihime, Chad, uryu, and kisuke. What wrong asked uryu to

orhime who was crying, "I just miss ichigo" said orihime still wimpering. Chad said I know he is ok but maybe we can go and visit him in Hueco Mundo, that not an option said kisuke stubornly we cant if

ichigo wanted to see us he could.{silence} Then Renji burst in the room with an angry look on his face he then walked up to Kisuke and said WE ARE GOING TO HUECO MUNDO AND IF YOU HAVE A

PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN ME AND YOU CAN SETTLE IT NOW he said in an angry voice. kisuke looked at him and said "ok I just wanted to make sure all of you were serious about going so Ill go get the

portal ready so get your belongings together and meet me the he said with a serious look.

Now after everyone got back the portal to Hueco Mundo was open they all went through in this order uryu, renji, chad, and then orihime.

Next they landed in the sands of Hueco Mundo ,uryu knew the format from the last time that they were there and knew the fastest way to get to Aizen's old palace


	3. A Plea for Friendship

** A PLEA FOR FRIENDSHIP**

**At **last they had arrived at ichigo's palace in Hueco Mundo and were greeted by Nel who had become ichigo's second in command. How are you said Nel with a smile on her face, how have all of you been. Good said everyone "But have you seen ichigo around anywhere" said Orihime, Yes said Nel happily. He is on his throne right now….. HIS THRONE said everyone surprised, yes he was name the new king of Hueco Mundo after he defeated aizen{silence} WHAT THE HELL SAID RENJI that bastard let everyone worry and put Rukia through this to be a God damn king! Im gonna kill him said renji storming into the palace. Orihime's eyes started to tear up, "whats wrong" said Chad, i-im just happy that ichigo is ok. Uryu smiled on the inside happy his friend was ok. So can we see him said Chad, of course said Nel turning around and walking into the palace door.

Roar Zabimaru yelled renji loudly swinging his sword at ichigo. Ichigo then caught the extended blade with his hand and swung renji into a wall with it. Renji then got off the ground with a murderous look on his face then said Ban… and was stopped by chad and uryu, with chad holding his sword and uryu holding him back. Ichigo flash-stepped in renji's face and violently punched him out and he then commanded a lesser arrancar to take him to a room so he could lay down. So how have you all been said ichigo " I see none of you changed at all" he laughed. Orihime then ran up and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, I missed you so much she said crying. How are Karin and yuzu? They are ok said Chad "we checked on them before we left " That's good to hear well lets go the espada's old table and sit down for the rest of this reunion said ichigo.

As they gathered around the table renji shortly followed glaring at ichigo the entire time. How you are renji said ichigo smugly. How the hell do you think I am gripping his blade tightly, calm down said orihime .Don't mind him said Chad he is really excited to see you he said laughing. So let me guess urahara let you use his portal to get here yes said uryu but I just can't get over your new look, ichigo then laughed yeah it's pretty strange but it comes with a few perks. What do you mean perks said uryu? Come to the courtyard and I'll show you. Everyone walked out into the courtyard following ichigo, he then said are you guy's ready said ichigo everyone gave him a nod and he fire a huge black cero straight into the air that seemed to go for miles…{long silence} well what do you guys think said ichigo. All of his friends were in awe at his new found capabilities. T-that was amazing said renji who was still shuddering at his power. And that's just a fraction of what I can do he bragged.

S-so that is the power that you used to defeat aizen said uryu impressed by the display, yeah said ichigo losing the smile on his face and started to walk away….. what wrong said orihime not getting an answer and she tried to follow after him, but Nel stopped her let him be alone she said sadly he's just been so depressed after he defeating aizen but I don't know why he never told me. But it hurts me seeing him like this. So I think you all should return to your world and come back another time when the moment is a little more appropriate. Why asked orihime, he's just acting like a coward as usual said renji with disgust in his voice… let's just go he said do you need help returning said Nel, yes if it's not too much trouble said uryu.

Nel then opened her mouth and let out a screech that opened a portal between the two worlds. So everyone walked in the portal without another word to be said. To be continued


End file.
